BAILE DE LOS POBRES
by A la luz de la luna
Summary: Bella pobre; Alice rica. En su cumple nº20, Alice la lleva a festejar a Vampire's Night Bite  New York , el nuevo bar VIP de Em. Pero Bella se llevará una sorpresa al conocer a su socio-adonis, Edward. ¿Podrá seducirlo sin plata pero con ritmo?-AH LEMMON
1. Prólogo

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ HECHA EN DEDICACIÓN A: Lolii Landsiedel; Nessie Araujo; Anaili Va Ga; Allison Labadie y Jorle Betancourt, mis más fieles y viejas seguidoras (el orden en que las nombré no afecta la importancia). Esta es mi forma de agradecerles por estar siempre y alentarme a seguir escribiendo. Con cariño *Ayee*, o A la luz de la luna.**

**SUMMARY COMPLETO:** ésta historia está inspirada en la canción "Baile de los Pobres", de Calle 13.

Bella Swan es una chica que lo tuvo todo y perdió lo que más le importaba, su flia. Como si esto fuera poco, su tío Aro se adueñó de los bienes financieros de su familia, dejándola con tan solo el mobiliario de su antigua casa. Esto la lleva mudarse a Seattle (una ciudad menos cara que LA), a uno de los barrios pobres. Allí, pide una beca (la cual le es dada), en la universidad y comienza a trabajar en una librería para solventar sus gastos. Sin embargo, en la universidad, se hace amiga de la millonaria Alice Brandon, quien intentará por todos los medios consentirla económicamente.

A pesar de los múltiples rechazos ante esto, Bella finalmente cede antes de su vigésimo cumpleaños. Ella y su pelinegra amiga viajan a New York, se hospedan en el Hyatt y, en festejo del cumpleaños de Bella, van a la inauguración de "Vampire's Night Bite", el nuevo bar disco-dancing de Emmett McArty (el mejor amigo de Alice). Allí Bella conocerá a Edward Cullen, el guapísimo socio y mejor amigo de Emmett, de 23 años de edad. ¿Podrá Bella demostrarse que no se necesita plata pa' moverse y seducir al adonis?

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._.._._._.._._.

**BAILE DE LOS POBRES**

**Prólogo**

Escuché mi canción favorita ("Baile de los Pobres", de Calle 13), en la radio y la subí a todo volumen, para disfrutarla al máximo.

"_No tengo mucha plata  
Pero tengo cobre  
Aquí se baila como bailan los pobres_

No tengo mucha plata  
Pero tengo cobre  
Aquí se baila como bailan los pobres

Mesie aquí llegó u Robin Hood  
A meter las bolas en los boquetes como Tiger Wood  
Tú eres clase alta yo clase baja  
Tú vistes de seda y yo de paja  
Nos complementamos como novios  
Tú tomas agua destilada yo agua con microbios  
Tú la vida es fácil y yo me fajo  
Tú sudas perfume yo sudo trabajo  
Tú tienes chofer yo camino a patas  
Tú comes filete yo carne de lata

Nuestro parecido es microscópico  
Pero es que por ti me derrito como gringo en el trópico  
Pégate a mí, que no te contaminas  
Con un besito vamos a pegarnos la porcina

No se necesita plata pa' moverse  
Necesitas onda y música cachonda  
Ca-cachonda, ca-ca-cachonda

No tengo mucha plata  
Pero tengo cobre  
Aquí se baila como bailan los pobres 

_Ca-cachonda, ca-ca-cachonda_

_No tengo mucha plata  
Pero tengo cobre  
Aquí se baila como bailan los pobres_

Se baila sin mantel, sin cubierto y sin bandeja  
Con ganas de comerse a la pareja  
Se baila pega'o como bachata  
Sin traje y sin corbata  
Embriagando las neuronas con vodka barata  
Blancas, amarillas o mulatas  
Se baila con cualquier bom bom que suelte la piñata  
Lo bueno de ser pobre, al final de la jornada  
Es que nadie nos roba  
(¡Porque no tenemos nada!)

Apretaditos como en una lata de sardinas  
Agarrando nalgas porque está incluida la propina  
Dicen que eres la reina de todos los rosales  
Pero hoy te voy a bajar cuatro clases sociales

Calentita como pan de panadero  
Barriendo el piso con el trasero  
Toda la grasa se desplaza por la terraza  
Quiero que hagas lo que no puedes hacer en tu casa

No se necesita plata pa' moverse  
Necesitas onda Y música cachonda  
Ca-cachonda, ca-ca-cachonda  
¡Wii...!  
¡Barararánn!

No tengo mucha plata  
Pero tengo cobre  
Aquí se baila como bailan los pobres

_Ca-cachonda, ca-ca-cachonda_

No tengo mucha plata  
Pero tengo cobre  
Aquí se baila como bailan los pobres

_Ca-cachonda, ca-ca-cachonda_

No tengo mucha plata  
Pero tengo cobre  
Aquí se baila como bailan los

_Tú me tienes por el aire volando  
Como si estuviera bajo el agua flotando  
Como, como, como, como  
Como, como, como, como  
Como si estuviera bajo el agua flotando_

Tú me tienes por el aire volando  
Como si estuviera bajo el agua flotando  
Como (¡Wii...!), como, como, como  
Como, como, como, como  
Como si estuviera bajo el agua flotando"

Mi canción terminó y bajé el volumen del aparato nuevamente. Me senté en un sillón y lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en mi mente al recordar lo que esa canción me evocaba, mi historia de vida...

By *Ayee*

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._.._._._.._._.

**HOLA A TODAS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRÓLOGO DE ÉSTA HISTORIA. COMO SÉ QUE NO EXPLICA LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA LES DEJÉ EL SUMMARY Y EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO PARA QUE PUEDAN DEVORÁRSELO.**

**NOS VEMOS EN LOS RR, PORFAS COMENTEN, SON MI TINTA PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**SE LAS QUIERE...**

**A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**


	2. Capítulo 1 Conociendo al adonis

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAP, CHICAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :)**

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._.._._._.._._.

**BAILE DE LOS POBRES**

**Capítulo 1 "Conociendo al adonis"**

No sé muy bien cómo, pero mi amiga, Alice Brandon, me había convencido de aceptar un pequeño gran regalo suyo para mi cumpleaños. A pesar de que yo siempre le decía que no hacía falta, ella me hacía costosos regalos una vez al año, en esa fecha especial, que yo no podía retribuir. No estoy segura de haberlo mencionado, pero soy pobre. Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo era solo una adolescente y desde ese momento, hasta cumplir mis dieciocho años, mis tíos se habían encargado de mi salud y educación. Mas luego me dejaron completamente sola en la vida, desapareciendo del mapa. Tal vez por temor a que les reclamase el dinero que me correspondía de la pequeña fortuna que mis difuntos padres habían cosechado. Aunque todo eso a mí no me interesaba. Cuando me enteré de que el tío Aro planeaba vender mi casa y rematar los objetos que en ella había, le supliqué que no lo hiciera. Entonces él me hizo firmar un contrato en el cual especificaba que me cedía la mueblería y demás a cambio de renunciar al resto del dinero. Y así lo hice. Todas esas cosas significaban demasiado para mí como para anteponerlas al dinero. Sé que muchos dirían que Aro es un hijo de perra, y quizás tengan razón, pero no me importa, yo pienso que es una pobre persona que solo posee dinero. Porque bien sabido es que su esposa le engaña y que su hijo le mataría por unos millones si así estuviera el caso. En fin, con todas las cosas encima y unos pocos miles de dólares que tenía guardados en mi caja de ahorros, me mudé a un departamento en un barrio decente pero pobre de Seattle. Allí, me presenté en la universidad de la ciudad y tuve una entrevista para pedir una beca. La cual, milagrosamente, me gané, debido a mis excelentes calificaciones a lo largo de toda mi vida estudiantil.

De todo esto ya hacían dos años y hoy, 13 de septiembre, era mi vigésimo cumpleaños y había accedido a que Alice me consintiera por una vez, sin remordimientos u discusiones. Es que trabajaba duro de lunes a viernes, en una librería, para poder mantenerme y sin embargo eso no me alcanzaba para darme los gustos que a veces quisiera. Y, si bien sé que la envidia no es buena, no pude permitir que ese sentimiento aflorara la última vez que había salido de compras con Alice. Ella siempre regresaba a su casa, o mansión mejor dicho, cargada de cientos de bolsas (a veces literalmente) y yo tan solo podía comprarme una crema hidratante nueva o un conjunto de ropa interior, que solo yo vería. Mi ultimo novio, Jacob Black, me había engañado con una amiga suya, también de la universidad, llamada Leah Clearwater. Desde ese momento, situado en mi primer año universitario, no había vuelto a tener novio. Ni siquiera había salido con algún chico para tener un polvo como Dios manda, porque claro que yo, la correcta Bella Swan, no podía hacer eso. No sin un terrible cargo de consciencia encima.

Regresando al tema de mi última salida de compras con mi amiga, harta de ser en todas ocasiones la pobre o la que las vendedoras miraban de forma descalificadora, había aceptado que me prestase ropa suya para salir. Alice no me veía así, ella creía que yo era hermosa de cualquier manera, pero pensaba que un conjunto suyo de Chanel color crema dejaría eso mucho más en claro. El mismo consistía en un pantalón pinzado, de talle alto, ajustado en la parte superior y holgado en el ruedo y una chaqueta sin mangas, corta y ajustada a la cadera. A eso le sumó una camisa del mismo color y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja, preciosos a decir verdad. Unos bellos aros de perlas y un collar haciendo juego. Luego subió mi cabello en un elegante rodete y me perfumó exquisitamente. A continuación me maquilló con colores claros los pómulos, sombreó mis párpados con un beige claro y resaltó mis labios con un color carmesí. Finalmente me hizo pararme ante el espejo y la figura que ante mí se hallaba definitivamente no era yo, era una bellísima mujer de porte elegante y gran alcance económico.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Sabes, deberías vestirte así más seguido... –observó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- Si me dejaras renovar tu vestuario de vez en cuando y pagar por tus compras cuando deseo hacerlo, bueno creo que así podrías presentarte para cualquier puesto bien pago y dejarías esa librería de porquería –Y a pesar de que adoraba mi trabajo, ella tenía razón, así que decidí dársela y esa fue mi perdición- ¡Viva! –vitoreó feliz- Ya verás como te transformaré en todo un cisne –me prometió._

_En fin, de alguna manera esa mujer del espejo fue picada por la vanidad y codicia durante algunos instantes y luego debió sufrir las consecuencias. Aunque la palabra "sufrir" era una blasfemia, ya que a lo que había accedido en ese momento era a pasar mi ya próximo cumpleaños en New York, alojada en el hotel Hyatt, que poseía un servicio de spa, entre tantas cosas geniales. Además de salir esa noche para ir a la inauguración de un nuevo bar disco-dancing llamado "Vampire's Night Bite", que era de un amigo de Alice, llamado Emmett McArty. Nada muy difícil de cumplir, ¿cierto? ¿A quién le molestaría ser consentida por una noche?_

_Terminé de empacar mi recientemente adquirido vestuario en la valija y tomé un taxi al aeropuerto. Allí mi amiga y yo nos embarcamos, totalmente emocionada por los hechos venideros. Al llegar a New York, dejamos todo en la doble suite residencial del Hyatt y nos dedicamos a recorrer la ciudad y hacer comprar con las infinitas tarjetas de Alice. Entre tantas cosas que compramos, se encontraba mi vestido para el día de mi cumpleaños, que sería la noche siguiente, pero se los describiré más adelante. Prefiero dejarlas con la intriga y decirles solamente que es un exquisito modelo de Burberry. Después de tantas compras, las cuales enviamos, en un carro privado de una de las tiendas, al hotel, nos fuimos a cenar y terminamos justo a tiempo para ir a ver la ópera de Drácula, en versión modernista. A decir verdad, fue algo digno de ver, aunque sigo prefiriendo la versión original que vi tantas veces en DVD. Y así terminamos el día._

_Regresamos al hotel y allí nos fuimos a dar un masaje para que nos mimaran un rato antes de irnos a dormir y descansar de ese agotador día. Porque estaba segura de que la noche siguiente sería aún peor._

_Tomé una ducha antes de irme a dormir y me hidraté con seis tipos de cremas diferentes, antes de enfundarme en mi seductor camisón rojo pálido. Me metí bajo las sábanas de seda natural y leí unas páginas de Orgullo y Prejuicio antes de caer rendida ante el sueño._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

En fin, heme aquí, frente al espejo del cuarto baño, luego de haberme dado mi ducha matutina. Recordando tales sucesos recientes, preparándome para desayunar a lo grande con Alice, antes de irnos a la sección de spa. En la cual estaríamos hasta que al marcar las 4 pm nos dirigiésemos a la sección de peluquería. Allí me cortarían el cabello, aunque solo un poco para dejarlo prolijo y darle forma; harían las uñas y los pies; peinarían y maquillarían. Y así lo hicieron, dejándome lista para enfundarme en mi bellísimo vestido azul marino. Éste era un palabra de honor con escote en forma de corazón. La parte superior era un _corset_ y la falda era una cortina de seda con pequeñas pinzas distribuidas alrededor de la misma. Me subí sobre mis zapatos en punta, de tacón de aguja, del mismo color y me coloqué un sencillo collar de plata con un dije de corazón bellísimamente tallado. A juego usé unas diez sencillas y delgadas pulseras del mismo material, en mi brazo derecho y unos pendientes de zafiros (que Alice me había prestado). Mi pelo estaba suelto, mis bucles marcados y definidos bailoteando a lo largo de mi espalda.

Sonreí satisfecha con mi imagen y abrí la puerta que comunicaba mi habitación con la suya, para ver como mi amiga abría su boca en una perfecta "O".

-¡Estás perfecta! –chilló- De infarto, diría yo. Ya verás cuando mi amigo te vea, se morirá por ti.

-Alice –protesté rodando los ojos. Al parecer ella creía que yo sería perfecta para Emmett y andaba jugando a la casamentera.

-Yo no le diré nada, es decir, no es que me falten ganas, pero me hiciste jurarlo. Sin embargo –comenzó a añadir con una sonrisa maquiavélica-, cuando él se arroje sobre ti, no habrá reclamos. ¿Cierto?

No pude más que reírme ante sus ocurrencias y, luego de tomar mi sobre*, me dejé arrastrar por la duendecillo hacia la planta baja, donde nos esperaba un coche para llevarnos al bar nocturno. Al llegar me quedé con la boca tan abierta como cuando mi pelinegra amiga me había visto hacía menos de una hora, pero por ver la cola de personas que esperaban afuera por entrar.

-Alice, esto es una locura. Tal vez deberíamos ir a otro lado, no me importaría hacer algo más tranquilo, pero definitivamente no quiero pasar las horas restantes de mi cumpleaños esperando aquí afuera –hice mi mejor puchero con la esperanza de disuadirla.

-No lo harás –sonreí-, somos VIP, ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Vamos si el dueño es mi mejor amigo! –sí, definitivamente había olvidado ese detalle. Otro día me hubiese quejado de que intentase abusar de su poder, o de sus contactos, pero esa no era la noche para andarse con boberías. Hacía frío en la calle y era MI día.

-Claro –sonreí cómplice y por un segundo me odié a mí misma. Rápidamente sacudí ese pensamiento de la mente y seguí a Alice que se dirigió a una puerta distinta. Ésta llevaba a un pequeño recinto donde un guardia con un computador registraba la entrada de los invitados VIP.

-Señorita Brandon, un placer tenerla aquí –era evidente que ella era mucho para Emmett y que abría hecho que memorizase su apariencia y nombre. Seguramente consideraría un insulto que alguien le preguntase a ella quién era-. Y esta encantadora joven –me miró a mí-, debe ser su amiga la señorita Swan –sencillamente me encantó oír esas palabras.

-Así es –asintió Alice con una sonrisa devastadora.

-El camino es por allí -comentó señalándonos las puertas que se abrían a sus espaldas-, le pediré a alguno de mis hombres que las guíe ante Emmett.

-No hará falta Mike –una jovial voz aterciopelada se abrió pasó de la dirección que nos acababan de señalar-, yo guiaré a estas bellezas –y el dueño de la voz se hizo presente, deslumbrándome con su aspecto de Adonis-. Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy el socio, y mejor amigo, de Emmett -tomó mi mano derecha y la de mi amiga y nos las besó respectivamente, como todo un caballero. De un metro ochenta; pectorales y bíceps bien marcados, por debajo de su elegante camisa de seda (la cual tenía los dos primeros botones desabrochados); cabello broncíneo y rebelde; ojos esmeraldas y una sonrisa de ensueño. ¡Dios! Ese hombre me hizo humedecerme de solo pensar en lo que podría hacerme con ese cuerpo y, de presentarse la ocasión de corroborarlo, no dudaría en hacerlo.

By *Ayee*

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._.._._._.._._.

**¿Y? ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HARÁ BELLA? ¿CÓMO REACCIONARÁ EDWARD?**

**COMENTEN PORFAS Y DÍGANME QUE OPINAN DE HASTA AHORA. SUS RR SON MI COMBUSTIBLE PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**BESOS, SE LAS QUIERE...**

**A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**


	3. Capítulo 2 ¿Bailamos?

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAP, CHICAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :)**

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._.._._._.._._.

**BAILE DE LOS POBRES**

**Capítulo 2 "¿Bailamos?"**

-Por aquí, por favor –el adonis nos ofreció un brazo a cada una y nos condujo a través de las puertas.

El lugar era fascinante. Rápidamente dejamos atrás el sector común y fuimos llevadas al VIP. Vampire's Night Bite, con sus luces bajas, su música caliente y los privados que estaban esparcidos por doquier, era el típico lugar de ligue. Sonreí al pensar en dónde me había traído mi amiga. La muy astuta quería que me consiguiese un _sex-toy_. ¡Dios! Ni que me conociese hace dos días.

-¡Emmie! –chilló Alice soltándose del brazo de Edward para abrazar a su amigo. Casi por inercia, yo hice lo mismo. A pesar que todos mis deseos se centraban en seguir colgada de su brazo, no era lo correcto.

-¡Pequeña! –Emmett, otro hombre escultural, levantó a su amiga del suelo como si fuese una pluma y la rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, extrañando a mi oso –hizo un pucherito que hubiese derretido a un glaciar.

-Lo lamento Alie, es que la inauguración llevó mucho esfuerzo previo, pero te prometo que ahora nos veremos más seguido –dijo devolviéndola al piso.

-Está bien, más te vale cumplir tu promesa –le amenazó-. Mira, ella es Isabella, la amiga de la que te hable.

-Oh, hola Isabella, un gusto –tomó mi mano y la besó caballerosamente, como lo había hecho antes su amigo. Al tenerlo tan cerca pude apreciar aún más sus facciones. Alto, fornido, con todos sus músculos en los lugares correctos y bien marcados. De cabellos azabaches rizados y ojos negros como la noche. ¿Es qué acaso todos los hombres allí serían tan bellos como ellos dos? Su sola mirada hizo que mis mejillas tomaran un color carmín.

-Solo Bella –contesté.

Me apresuré a apartar mi mirada de la suya, evaluadora y desnudante. Escuché unos pasos atrás mío y sentí como Emmett apartaba su mirada de mí para posarla en el recién llegado.

-¡Jasper! –dijo dando un paso adelante y palmeándole la espalda- Amigo mío, permíteme presentarte a mis amigas aquí presentes, Alice Brandon y Bella Swan.

-Un placer –contestó Jasper y besó mi mano y la de mi amiga. Otro hombre que me hizo ruborizar, alto, delgado pero musculoso. De cabellos por el hombro, rubio y ojiverde. El contacto de sus labios sobre mi piel me produjo un estremecimiento-. Bella, tu nombre no te hace justicia, eres mucho más que eso, eres hermosa –agregó quitándome el aliento.

-Gra-gracias –tartamudeé y enrojecí aún más. Atrás mío alguien bufó, mi amiga, que raro. Oh, entonces, ¿le habría gustado Jasper?- Estoy segura de que no soy ni la mitad de bonita que Alice. Ella es la verdadera estrella aquí –aseguré para ver la reacción de mi amiga, quien de inmediato enrojeció. Sí, definitivamente le gustaba Jasper.

Mi jugada funcionó y al instante Jasper comenzó a prestarle más atención a mi amiga que a mí. Ambos bromeaban juntos y se reían por doquier. Emmett revoleó los ojos y se dirigió a mí:

-Creo que nos han dejado solos –comentó con una sonrisa insinuadora.

-Eso supongo –acotó Edward, aclarando que él seguía ahí.

-Ah, sí, claro –respondió Emmett desilusionado-, ¿no tienes nada para hacer Eddie?

-No, Emmy –resaltó su apodo a propósito-, tengo todo controlado, ¿y tú?

-También –contestó su socio.

A penas podía creer la reacción de machos que habían tenido. ¿Acaso podría causar eso en un hombre? ¿O dos en este caso? No, eso era ridículo. Seguro se trataba de cualquier otra cosa de la que yo no tenía idea. De todas formas el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, así que propuse tomar algo para aliviarlos. Emmett pidió un mojito, Edward un whiskey on the rocks y yo un martini de manzana. Por su parte, Alice y Jasper estaban demasiado ocupados susurrándose cosas al oído y riendo cada dos segundos como para saber qué hacíamos nosotros.

-Em –finalmente Jasper se dirigió a su amigo-, Alice y yo queremos irnos a bailar, pero pronto llegará mi hermana, ¿puedes encargarte de eso?

-¿Por qué yo? –preguntó el aludido con un puchero- Podría ir Edward... –sugirió no muy convencido de que eso fuera a pasar.

-Emmett, tú la conoces, él no –dirigió su cabeza hacia Edward.

-¡La última vez que la vi ella tenía doce años! ¿Cómo diablos se supone que la reconozca? –se quejó.

-Por eso te pido que te encargues de eso. Ve y mantente cerca de la puerta, por favor.

-De acuerdo –se resignó el morocho-, pero me debes una muy grande. Y más vale que tu hermana esté buena, porque sino...

-Jajaja –se rió el rubio.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? –inquirió Emmett fastidiado.

-Ya lo sabrás. Ahora ve a esperarla –y con eso tomó a mi amiga de la mano y se la llevó a la pista.

-Como mandes –se alejó el pelinegro bufando.

Detrás de mí Edward sonrió.

-Emmett puede comportarse como todo un niño cuando quiere, pero es una gran persona y aunque me pese, un gran hombre –dijo con un gesto teatral de quien confesa un amor prohibido.

-Ya lo creo –le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, Bella, ¿qué te parece si nosotros bailamos también? –inquirió él con su seductora voz.

-Bueno, la verdad, no estoy segura de ser muy buena bailando –le dije para sorprenderlo luego.

De pequeña no lo había sido, de hecho era muy patosa cuando niña, pero luego lo superé. Nos soy una belleza despampanante, solo lo normal, así que de alguna forma debía seducir a las _presas_, hombres, perdón.

-No hay problema, en todo caso te sujetaré si te caes –y tras esas palabras nos dirigimos a la pista de baile nosotros también.

En ese bar disco-dancing pasaban todo tiempo de canciones, desde salsa, reggaeton, candombe y demás ritmos latinos, a pop, rock, soul y lentos. En ese momento empezó a sonar la caliente canción _"Baile de los Pobres"_, de Calle 13, una de mis bandas latinas favoritas. Me pegué al cuerpo de Edward y comencé a moverme sensualmente, haciendo un vaivén con mis caderas y pasando mis manos por mi cuerpo. Me giré y pegué mi espalda al pecho de Edward, mi trasero contra su zona íntima, que ya comenzaba a levantarse a causa del roce. Sonreí complacida y giré hasta quedar detrás de él. Mi abuela materna era argentina y nos había enseñado el idioma español tanto a mi madre como a mí. De modo que yo entendía lo que la canción expresaba y le traducía ciertas frases al oído, acariciando su pecho por sobre la camisa. Finalmente Edward se giró y quedó frente a mí. Me tomó por las caderas y casi pegó nuestras pelvis en un perreo muy sensual y sexual durante el resto de la canción. Al parecer él también sabía como moverse, pero yo no me quedaba atrás y, al terminar de sonar los acordes, su erección era indisimulable.

Me tomó por las nalgas y dijo:

-¿Quieres ir a uno de los privados? Allí estaremos más cómodos –había fuego en sus ojos y yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

Caminamos un poco, alejándonos de la gente que seguía bailando y traspasamos unas cortinas de terciopelo, para entrar en uno de esos sectores de "descanso" del bar. Aunque claro que muchos los utilizaban para otras cosas, como nosotros lo haríamos ahora. Edward me llevó hasta el inicio del sofá y allí nos sentamos. Pidió dos martinis y mientras los esperábamos me besó apasionadamente. No es que no me lo esperara, de hecho me moría por probar sus labios, pero eso fue algo devastador. Su lengua batallando con la mía, su aliento mezclándose con el mío, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda y rostro, las mías ocupadas en su sedoso cabello. Demasiado pronto para mi gusto nos tuvimos que separar, tanto para recuperar el aliento como porque habían llegado los tragos. Los tomamos sensualmente, probando el alcohol de los labios del otro y él lo impregnó en mi cuello también, llevándome a la locura. Por dios, quería que ese hombre me tocara y profundo, pero... ¡¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso yo estaba loca? ¿O sería una regalada más en el mundo? ¡No señor! Parecía que el exceso de bebida sumado a la carencia afectiva que tenía y la presencia de ese adonis me hacían delirar. Si para el punto en que empecé a razonar él ya tenía sus manos bajo mi vestido y delineaba el contorno de mis seños, mientras me besaba la nuca apasionadamente y se preparaba para avanzar en eso.

Me levanté de un salto y me acomodé rápidamente el vestido y el cabello. Luego, me di media vuelta y, sin decir una palabra, desaparecí de allí. Regresé al vestidor, dónde había dejado mis cosas y sentí unos pasos apresurados detrás de mí, siguiéndome. Finalmente me alcanzó y tomo del brazo para girarme e impedirme justo a tiempo que me marchase.

-Bella, espera –dijo él con la voz agitada-, no te vallas. Mira me disculpo, ¿sí? Fui muy rápido, yo... no entendí bien y... podemos empezar de nuevo o...

-No –lo corté-, entré a este lugar y me convertí en alguien que no soy, no sé por qué. Tal vez fue el ambiente, o el alcohol o... lo que sea –finalicé sin querer decirle _"tú"_-. Por suerte reaccioné a tiempo y ahora vuelvo a ser la de siempre y esa persona jamás se metería en algo así.

-Está bien, no hay problemas, puedes quedarte, podemos intentar como amigos o...

-No –lo volví a interrumpir-, fue muy lindo mientras duró la burbuja rosa, pero ahora que se ha explotado, será mejor que me valla. Adiós –planté un beso en la mejilla y lo dejé allí, plantado en la recepción, atónito, sin saber que hacer. Me dirigí a la salida y de camino Mike, el recepcionista me saludó con un _"Adiós señorita"_ al que correspondí, antes de traspasar las puertas y meterme en el frío de la madrugada neoyorquina. Paré un taxi y me metí en él.

-Al Hotel Hyatt, por favor.

By *Ayee*

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._.._._._.._._.

**¿Y? ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ¿QUÉ PIENSAN QUE PASARÁ AHORA? ¿SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE SE VEAN O EL DESTINO LOS UNIRÁ?**

**COMENTEN PORFAS, SUS RR SON MI COMBUSTIBLE PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**BESOS, SE LAS QUIERE...**

**A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**


	4. Capítulo 3 Cenicienta renovada

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL TERCER CAP, CHICAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :)**

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._.._._._.._._.

**BAILE DE LOS POBRES**

**CAPÍTULO 3 CENICIENTA RENOVADA: EL CARRUAJE VUELVE A SER CALABAZA Y EL ZAPATO PERDIDO UNA PESADILLA**

Había transcurrido ya toda una semana desde que el domingo siguiente a mi cumpleaños, Alice y yo regresáramos a nuestros hogares, aquí en Seattle. Mi carruaje había vuelto a ser calabaza y yo, la "princesa", a sirvienta. No es que tuviese una madrastra a quién servir, pero tenía que seguir con la universidad y con mi trabajo en la librería. Este último no me disgustaba, más bien era como una terapia, pero me ocupaba mucho dinero y daba pocos réditos. El dueño, Eric Yorkie, era un señor de unos cuarenta años de edad, que tenía la tienda por puro placer hacia los libros y solo se encargaba de ella los fines de semana, cuando yo no trabajaba. Iba a la universidad a la mañana y a la tarde atendía el local. Los clientes no abundaban y en mis tiempos vacíos yo me dedicaba a hacer mis tesis y estudiar. Esto era bueno y, probablemente en otro trabajo no podría hacerlo, por esto no lo cambiaba (además del hecho de no tener ofertas mejores), si fuera por el dinero sí lo haría. Con dos mil dólares al mes las cosas no eran fáciles para mí. De todos modos este era mi último año de universidad, aunque recién empezara. Había hecho una carrera meteórica, lo que a muchos les llevaría siete años yo lo lograría en tan solo tres. Estaba orgullosa de eso, después de todo había consagrado mi vida a mi carrera de asesoría económica. Casi no me juntaba con mis amigos debido a mis obligaciones y después de Jacob no había tenido tiempo (ni ganas), de tener pareja. De todas formas las cosas cambiarían pronto, una vez recibida podría comenzar a hacerme un lugar en el ámbito financiero.

Era domingo por la noche, al día siguiente me levantaría tarde. Tenía todos mis trabajos listos y entraba más tarde a la universidad, ya que el profesor de las primeras dos horas faltaría. Ya me había dado un buen baño (al igual que todas las noches y todas las mañanas), y ahora vestía sobre mis interiores una remera larga y amplia, de hombre, que me llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. La había comprado para el cumpleaños de Jacob, antes de descubrir que me engañaba, por lo que nunca se la había regalado. Me había preparado una ensalada caliente de queso, mostaza, choclo, arvejas, morrón, y champignones, y servido un buen vino tinto. Antes de sentarme a mis anchas sobre el gran sofá rojo de mi living-room y encender el televisor plasma. Sé que eso ha de sonar raro, debido a mi nivel económico, pero todo lo que amueblaba mi casa había sido de mis padres y ellos sí tenían dinero. En la tele estaban dando una de mis películas favoritas _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_ y la miré una vez más mientras comía. Luego del postre, ensalada de frutas, lavé los platos, me cepillé los dientes y me fui a dormir...

Estaba trabajando en mi notebook, desde el escritorio de la librería, cuando mi móvil comenzó a vibrar. Al principio pensé en no atenderlo, estaba sumamente ocupada y no quería ser interrumpida, pero quien fuera que llamara era demasiado insistente.

-Alice –atendí el teléfono con una revoleada de ojos-, ¿qué pasa? –pregunté mientras seguía tipeando.

-¡Tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti! –chilló emocionada.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunté confundida.

-Bueno, sabes que mi padre es accionista, ¿verdad? –sin esperar una respuesta por mi parte, continúo- Hace poco comenzó a invertir en una compañía llamada _No More Breaking _Dawn **(1)**, que se dedica a la asesoría económica de todo tipo. Bueno, están buscando alguien como tú.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunté dejando de lado mi computadora.

-Te lo acabo de decir. Mi padre se enteró, pensó en ti y te recomendó.

-¿De veras? –inquirí asombrada y muy contenta.

-¡Claro que sí! –gritó emocionada mi amiga. Ella había seguido el camino laboral de su madre y hoy en día tenía su propia línea de ropa y se encargaba de armar eventos y desfiles. Amaba su trabajo y ganaba tanto dinero como quería. De hecho, me había ofrecido hace ya un tiempo trabajar con ella, pero a mí no me interesaba el _fashion world_ **(2)**.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Nada, bueno, solo presentarte a la entrevista que mi padre planeó para ti.

-¿Cuándo será? –tenía miedo que coincidiera con mis horarios de la universidad.

-El viernes que viene a las tres de la tarde, en punto. ¿Puedes ir? –consultó mi amiga entusiasmada.

-Sí, claro, tendré que pedirle a Eric que me cambie el día pero iré...

-Olvídalo, yo te cubro –me dijo muy decidida.

-¿Segura? –pregunté. No imaginaba a mi amiga trabajando en una librería.

-Claro, Bella –casi podía imaginarla poniendo los ojos en blanco-, haría lo que fuera por ti, ya lo sabes, eres una hermana para mí. Además no ha de ser muy sencillo, solo tendré que revisar la base de datos cuando alguien compre algo y mandar a imprimir la boleta.

-Está bien, gracias de verdad.

-De nada. Estaré allí a la una en punto. Almorzaremos juntas y me enseñarás a manejar la computadora e impresora, por si acaso.

-De acuerdo, hasta el viernes, entonces –me despedí.

-Nos vemos –respondió ella antes de cortar.

Genial, absolutamente genial. Debería encontrar la forma de agradecerles a mi amiga y a su padre luego. Con una sonrisa y mucho más motivada volví a mi trabajo práctico...

Eran las tres en punto y la secretaria me había hecho pasar a la sala de conferencias. Allí, en la cabecera de la mesa, me esperaba mi, con suerte, futuro jefe. Alrededor de él estaban sentados una serie de hombres y mujeres. Solo había dos lugares vacíos, uno a su derecha y otro justo en frente de él.

-Bienvenida Isabella, siéntate, por favor –dijo el hombre señalándome la silla que estaba opuesta a él, con una sonrisa que parecía decir _"todo estará bien"_ y que ayudó mucho a mi nerviosismo.

Así lo hice observando a todos a mi alrededor, en especial a él. Era un hombre que andaría en sus cuarenta y algo y le sentaban muy bien. Alto, flaco pero de buena musculatura, rubio como el sol, de ojos claros y perfecta blanca dentadura. Era un galán y como tal vestía. No me malentiendan, de todos modos no intentaría nada con él, no mezclaría nunca el trabajo con el placer, solo reconocía su atractivo. Por no mencionar que, de cualquier forma, llevaba un anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo. Ese buen ejemplar ya tenía _dueña_.

De repente, la puerta que estaba detrás mío, a mi derecha, se abrió y por ella entró nada más y nada menos que ¡EDWARD CULLEN! Sí, oyeron bien, el adonis griego que había conocido en Vampire´s Night Bite, con el cual casi me había acostado, acababa de traspasar la puerta. Me sentí enrojecer fuertemente antes de perder todos los colores de la cara y comenzar a sentir nauseas cuando Carslile, así se llamaba el jefe de la compañía, dijo:

-Isabella, te presento a mi hijo y socio, Edward Cullen.

-Un placer, Isabella –dijo él cínicamente, con una sonrisa devastadora, tomando el lugar a la derecha de Carslile-. Siento llegar tarde, había mucho tráfico –se disculpó como si nada.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos, que comience la junta –dijo Carslile en un gesto jovial.

A mi alrededor todos hablaban y discutían, pero yo estaba en un mundo muy lejano. Uno en el que mi peor pesadilla se había vuelto real.

-Entonces, Isabella, tu currículum escolar es muy impresionante. Destacada desde el jardín de infantes y mejor promedio desde que comenzaron a calificarte –añadió un hombrecito al lado izquierdo de Cullen padre-. Por otro lado, ¿cómo lograste tanto en tu universidad en tan poco tiempo?

-Tyler, espera –dijo Carslile-. Isabella, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida...

En ese momento yo reaccioné y respondí con la voz temblorosa:

-N-no, c-creo qu-que nece-sito ai-aire.

-Ángela –llamó por intercomunicador-, ven un momento.

Una chica alta, flaca y de cabellos marrones entró en la sala y a una orden de Carslile me sacó de allí. Me llevó a la sección de enfermería de la empresa para que me tomaran la presión, que me había bajado considerablemente.

-Te traeré algo dulce para comer y un jugo de naranja –anunció Ángela.

Ahora más que nunca sentía que era la Cenicienta y que, luego de la fiesta con el príncipe, mi zapato perdido (o mejor dicho Edward), se había convertido en una pesadilla. Una vez que había tenido un desliz en mi tan tranquila vida ahora me traería grandes problemas. Por muy bueno que fuera aquel trabajo (de hecho no podría pensar en ninguno mejor), no podía aceptarlo. Definitivamente no podía trabajar con él, no después de lo que había pasado y de los que podría haber sucedido. En ese momento mi mal sueño entró en la enfermería y le pidió a la señora que me había atendido que nos dejara a solas.

-Bella –me llamó, pero yo no quería abrir los ojos y mucho menos incorporarme de la camilla en la que me hallaba para mirarle. Sentí un suave tacto sobre mi mejilla y un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo-, mírame, por favor –me incorporé y abrí los ojos-. ¿Estás así por mi culpa? Lamento lo que pasó en New York, de verdad, pero no quiero que eso afecte tu trabajo.

-No lo hará –le respondí muy segura.

-Que bueno... –comenzó él.

-Porque no lo tomaré.

-¿Qué? Bella, por dios, no puedes hacer eso. Sabemos que necesitas el trabajo y eres la mejor que hemos visto hasta ahora.

-No me importa, lo que hice contigo fue una locura y no podría trabajar aquí.

-Pero Bella...

En ese momento entró Ángela con el jugo y un chocolate. Me los ofreció y los tomé. Luego de beberlo y comerla la tableta estuve mejor lo suficiente como para:

-Gracias por todo, pero no puedo aceptar el trabajo –declaré oficialmente.

Me bajé de la camilla y me dirigí a la salida, para así, finalmente, dejar atrás esa parte de mi pasado que tanto me perturbaba.

El nombre de la compañía hace referencia a dos cosas: la primera, a la asesoría económica que la misma brinda por eso el nombre _"No Más Quiebre"_ (económico); y, la segunda, al cuarto libro de la Saga Crepúsculo, _Breaking Dawn_ o _Amanecer_. (N. de la A.)

En inglés, mundo de la moda. (N. de la A.)

By *Ayee*

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._.._._._.._._.

**¿Y? ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ¿QUÉ PIENSAN QUE PASARÁ AHORA? ¿SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE SE VEAN? ¿BELLA PODRÁ DEJAR TODO ESO ATRÁS?**

**COMENTEN PORFAS, SUS RR SON MI COMBUSTIBLE PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. NO SABEN LO IMPORTANTE QUE SON PARA MÍ SUS OPINIONES ^^**

**PORFAS DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN :D**

**BESOS, SE LAS QUIERE...**

**A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**


	5. Capítulo 4 ¿Qué demonios haces acá?

**A TODAS MIS LECTORAS LES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE POR LA PACIENCIA QUE ME TIENEN. ESTOS DÍAS ESTUVE OCUPADA CON NUEVOS PROYECTOS Y COSAS POR EL ESTILO, POR ESO NO HABÍA ACTUALIZADO. EN FIN, LES DEJO EL PRÓXIMO CAP, DISFRÚTENLO :)**

* * *

**BAILE DE LOS POBRES**

**CAPÍTULO 4 ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES ACÁ?**

Con una copa de vino Merlot en la mano y el remoto en la otra, me acomodé en mi sofá rojo a descansar un rato. Era domingo por la noche y había estado todo el fin de semana encerrada en mi departamento, preparando una tesis para la universidad. Solo había interrumpido mi trabajo cuando el día anterior (sábado), cerca del mediodía, mi amiga Alice había irrumpido en mi casa, completamente ofuscada y pidiendo explicaciones.

**FLASH BACK**

_-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡¿Puedes explicarme por qué rechazaste el trabajo? –me espetó furiosa._

_-Cálmate, Al, mira ocurre que uno de mis jefes sería nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen –le expliqué._

_-¡¿QUÉ? –chilló en un tono agudísimo._

_-Ay, Alice, por favor, no grites más. Estuve todo el fin de semana estudiando, con la cabeza entre libros y ahora tú vienes y me gritas, me va a estallar la cabeza –le supliqué acongojada-. Mira, siéntate –le ofrecí-. Iré a tomarme una aspirina y luego te cuento todo._

_Y así lo hice._

_-Bueno, cuéntamelo todo._

_-Verás, llegué y me hicieron pasar a la sala de juntas, allí estaba el jefe y varias personas más. Todo iba bien, hasta que, de repente, entró Edward Cullen en el lugar, se disculpó por llegar tarde y Carslile me lo presentó como su hijo._

_-¡OMG!_

_-Sí, lo mismo pensé. En fin, casi me da un ataque o algo así, me bajo la presión y tenía nauseas. Así que el jefe me envió a la enfermería con su secretaria. Ella fue a por algo dulce para que comiera, por la presión, y en eso estaba cuando Edward llegó. Estuvimos hablando un rato, él intentaba convencerme de que aceptase el trabajo, mas yo me negué. Simplemente, no puedo trabajar con alguien con quien casi me acuesto sin más motivo que el deseo. Además, ese hombre me puede, temo que si lo veo a diario arruine mi trabajo solo por lujuria._

_-Te entiendo –dijo mi amiga ya más calmada-, pero creo que deberías pensarlo nuevamente. Sé que allá te aceptarían gustosos, a pesar de que no entienden por qué no quisiste el puesto, Edward no les dijo nada, sino me hubiera enterado. Debes pensar en ti, necesitas el trabajo, es tu gran oportunidad. La empresa es muy importante, la paga es excelente y tú ni siquiera te gradúas, ¡es como sacarse la lotería! –exclamó._

_-Sí, no sé, creo que todo es demasiado complicado._

_-Tal vez o tal vez no. Ahora tengo que irme, quedé con Jasper para almorzar –me dijo ruborizándose._

_-¿Jasper, eh? –comenté burlona._

_-Sí, sí, otro día te cuento –se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Yo hice lo mismo-. Prométeme pensarlo –pidió._

_-De acuerdo –acepté. Le abrí la puerta y se fue a su cita._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sintonicé _Criminal Minds_, en el canal AXN, y le di un trago al Merlot. Estaba delicioso. El capítulo de la serie recién comenzaba y apenas se estaba presentando el caso cuando oí dos voces discutir en el pasillo.

_-¡Pues no te creo nada! _–gritaba mi vecina, la señora Hinnigan.

_-Señora, ya le digo que estoy buscándole porque es una amiga, no quiero secuestrarla ni nada así _–le respondía una voz masculina.

_-¡¿Entonces por qué viniste a mi apartamento, eh?_ –lo increpó ella.

_-Porque me confundí, señora, ya le dije _–se excusaba el otro.

_-¡Puras tonteras! De seguro no eres más que un vulgar ladrón y ni intentes escapar porque te pegaré con la sartén_ –le amenazó.

A este punto, corrí hacia la puerta, llaves en mano, para ver que ocurría. En el mismo momento en que la abrí, mi vecina estaba apunto de golpearla. Estaba claramente alterada y la visión de ella cargando un cazo era cómica a la vez que atemorizante. Pero lo que logró que casi me infartase fue el ver que, a pocos metros de nosotras, se hallaba, erguido en todo su esplendor, mi pesadilla personal, Edward Cullen.

-¡Este hombre asegura que te conoce y que se equivocó de departamento al llamar en el mío! –espetó furiosa la señora Hinnigan- Claro que no le creí, seguramente no es más que un depravado. Un muchacho de buenas costumbres no se presentaría en la casa de una señorita soltera a estas horas. Entonces, dime que no lo conoces para que podamos terminar con esto –añadió sopesando la sartén.

-Me gustaría poder decírselo, señora Hinnigan –respondí muy a mi pesar, fulminando a Edward con la mirada-, aunque, lamentablemente, he de decir en su defensa que sí lo conozco. Mas no tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que está haciendo aquí y tampoco sé como llegó, nunca le di la dirección de mi casa –aclaré.

-Creo que eso te lo podré explicar cuando mi invites a pasar a tu apartamento –dijo él con descaro.

-¿Y si no lo hago? –contraataqué.

-De ese modo, tendríamos a esta buena señora, en la disyuntiva de si soy o no conocido tuyo y las cosas se podrían innecesariamente complicadas, ¿no lo crees? –replicó ufano- Creo que podremos arreglárnoslas solos ahora que todo se aclaró, _madame_ –la echó delicadamente.

-Querida –replicó ella dirigiéndose solo a mí-, ¿seguro está bien que me vaya?

-Sin problemas, señora Hinnigan. Desde luego que puedo lidiar con las... visitas indeseadas –finalicé fríamente.

-Entonces me marcho, pero si me necesitas, ya sabes dónde encontrarme –sacudió la padilla entre sus manos.

Realmente no entendía que rayos estaba haciendo él allí. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ya se había auto-invitado a entrar y a sentarse en mi sofá.

-Lindo departamento –observó con total desfachatez-. Creo que aceptaré tomarme una copa de esto –continuó sujetando mi bebida en el aire.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces acá? –chillé molesta.

-No es forma de tratar a un invitado –protestó con una sonrisa torcida.

-Lo recordaré para el día que tenga alguno, por ahora solo estás tú, gracias –ironicé-. Insisto en saber qué rayos haces aquí y cómo llegaste.

-Bueno, vine para convencerte de que tomes el trabajo y, para ello, le pedí tu dirección al padre de tu amiga, que por cierto fue quién te recomendó como sabrás. Solo que evidentemente me dio el número de vivienda equivocado y, por algún infortunio del destino, casi salgo golpeado por una anciana y un sartén –explicó divertido.

-No le veo la gracia –observé secamente.

-Yo tampoco –endureció el rostro-, podría haberme lastimado.

-¡No me refiero a eso idiota! –agrandó sus ojos en señal de sorpresa a mi insulto- Quiero decir que es ridículo que estés acá, que te aparezcas sin avisar y que pretendas que tome el maldito empleo.

-Mira, Bella, ¿puedo llamarte así, cierto?, la cosa es que sé que necesitas el trabajo. Tu amiga me lo confirmó. De hecho fue ella la que me pasó tu dirección, porque el padre no la conocía –_"Ok, nota mental: patearle el culo a Alice"_, pensé-. Tampoco quiero que te enojes con ella –agregó como si me leyera la mente-, porque solo lo hizo para ayudarte y porque le prometí que le arreglaría una cita con Jasper si me ayudaba.

-¿Jasper? –pregunté confundida.

-Sí, no sé si lo recuerdas, es uno de mis socios. Alto, rubio, intentó coquetear contigo... –a este punto, por algún motivo, frunció el ceño. Tal vez pensaba que no era diga de un flirteo o que su amigo era un descarado por luego intentar algo con Alice.

-Sé quién es –le corté-, me refiero a que ella jamás ha necesitado que le arreglen una cita o algo así... –me expliqué extrañada.

-Bueno, no sé, de todas formas creo que se gustan, así que... Como sea, volviendo a ti, ella me contó algo de tu historia, sobre tu carrera y tu pobre ocupación y... no puedes permitirme rechazarlo –finalizó categóricamente.

-_Eso_, no es algo que _tú_ puedas decidir –resalté ambas palabras.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí, para rogarte, de ser necesario, que aceptes trabajar conmigo –se puso de rodillas.

-¡Anda no hagas el bobo y levántate! –le respondí ya más relajada.

Me había enternecido y divertido esa actitud suya.

-Bella, necesitamos alguien como tú –prosiguió sentándose nuevamente-. Si bien no tienes experiencia laboral, eres brillante y totalmente avanzada. Eres justamente lo que la compañía está buscando. Además, te ofrecen, ofrecemos –corrigió-, el doble de lo previsto. Todo sea por tenerte entre nosotros.

-Edward, sabes que no es por el dinero. Hace mucho que vivo con lo justo y necesario, más algún gusto que me de de vez en cuando y eso no me molesta, pero, ¿cómo podría trabajar junto a ti? –me avergoncé.

-Mira, ese día ambos estábamos algo pasados de copa, fuimos imprudentes y nos dejamos llevar por las hormonas. He de decir que eso es bastante normal en mí y me suele traer varios problemas, pero... se nota que no eres así y no quiero arruinarte una oportunidad como ésta. Ambos sabemos que es única, tanto para ti como para mi corporación. Además, prometo portarme bien de ser necesario –jugueteó.

-Lo es –aclaré firmemente.

-¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó él emocionado.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción. Alice me cortaría todos los mechones de mi pelo si me negase por segunda vez –bromeé (aunque probablemente lo hiciera o sino algo peor), y nos reímos.

-Sabes, Bella, estoy muy contento de que aceptes –se puso de pie y se acercó a mí-. Creo que incluso podremos ser buenos amigos. En fin, mi misión está cumplida, así que me voy. Te esperaremos mañana a las tres de la tarde para hablar de las condiciones y firmar el contrato. La semana entrante no, la otra ya te incorporarás a la compañía –afirmó contento.

Le abrí la puerta y, antes de irse, se giró para plantar un beso en mi mejilla. Una ola de sensaciones invadió mi cuerpo y me llenó el estómago de mariposas. Amigos. ¡Ja! Definitivamente había firmado mi sentencia al infierno.

By *Ayee*

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

* * *

**HOLA MIS NIÑAS HERMOSAS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP Y QUE SEAN TAN AMABLES DE CORRESPONDERME CON UN RR. YA SABEN, SU OPINIÓN ES LO ÚNICO, Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE, QUE RECIBO A CAMBIO.**

**SI QUIEREN, PÁSENSE POR MI PEFIL, HE PUBLICADO ALGUNAS NUEVAS HISTORIAS Y OTROS ONES :)**

**SE LAS QUIERE ^^**

**A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA (O AYEE SI ASÍ LO PREFIEREN)  
**


End file.
